[unreadable] DHMC has recently founded the ACVIC to exploit and contribute to recent major advances in quantitative physiologic imaging and image-guided intervention, including assessment angiogenesis and molecular imaging. ACVIC is designated as a center for Excellence that will enable significant advances in bench-to-bedside molecular and physiologic imaging, to serve the needs of numerous National Institutes of Health (NIH) -the National Cancer Institute (NCI)-funded researchers. Since initiating ACVIC, there is explosive demand for these advanced capabilities and several investigators have shown interest to join ACVIC on their own funding. With planned addition of five distinct advanced imaging systems and five additional faculty over the next two years, ACVIC will fill significant scientific and clinical science gaps in present programs and will facilitate collaboration among existing departments, including in particular the Thayer School of Engineering and the Departments and Divisions of Radiology, Cardiology, Oncology, Pediatric Cardiology, and Pathology. In order to achieve these objectives within the existing facilities, plans are to renovate space in a strategic location. The storage area directly below the Radiology Department is excellent for patient access from the hospital as well as from the clinics and outside, with means for direct access to the animal facility without exposing patients to the animals. In addition to these resources, the industry contributions, and additional targeted fundraising, will provide matching funds for completion of the renovation of the storage area to laboratory space for the imaging systems and facilities of ACVIC. [unreadable] [unreadable]